Sky
' '''Sky' is the King of Eraklyon, formerly the prince and heir apparent. His mother is Samara, who is the Queen of Eraklyon until Bloom is married into his family and his father is Erendor, King Father of Eraklyon, who had voluntarily abdicated and given the throne to him. Personality Profile and History Before the school year started, presumably a year before the events of season one as all the specialists were well acquainted with each by the time of the battle with Knut at Bloom's house, he switched places with his squire, Brandon, to have more freedom of action as well diverging all threats on his life from Yoshinoya to someone else. He had an arranged fiancée, Diaspro, however, he managed to break up with her because he and Bloom fell in love. He has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. He is aware of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy but has no outward antagonism towards the musician. He is genuinely irked by how close they act though, possibly because he is unaware of non-royal, or Earth, mannerisms. He is shown as a great swordsman. His blue-colored phantoblade is styled after a longsword, and he also uses a blue-colored phantoshield, a boomerang and a hoverboard. He also knows archery and can fight dragonback in the air or telepathically. He is also a a good archer . In the comics, he as well knows how to play the guitar. Outfits ﻿Red Fountain Battle Outifit ''': Sky wears the traditional Red Fountain outfit during missions and normal classes . '''Civilian : Sky wears a blue t-shirt with green sleeves and light blue pnts. ﻿ Appearance Sky is a muscular boy with shoulder-length blond hair, which is cut slightly shorter (sometimes unnoticeable) in season four, and his eyes are blue. The pendant on his specialist uniform that his cape is attached to is a bright blue.Sky is sometimes possessive about Bloom. Season One It's revealed during an arena match that he's actually Sky, the prince, and not Brandon, by Diaspro his fiancée. Bloom breaks up with Sky & no matter as they reconcile once again. Season Two Bloom turns evil due to Lord Darkar's spell and becomes Dark Bloom. Sky helps Bloom to get back to normal by showing his love towards her. Layla appears to have crushes on Sky in this season.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Season Three Sky invites the winx and Bloom to a party at Eraklyon . He informes his parents about Bloom. At Eraklyon Bloom and Sky separate to prepare for the party. As the party begins, royal families are introduced, including Stella's. She wants to confront Cassandra and Chimera, but is stopped by the guards, and her friends. After Sky's family introduction, Sky goes to Bloom. They open the ball in a dance. Sky then leaves Bloom to go and make his big announcement. But Diaspro intercepts Sky and they have a toast and makes him her puppet by giving him a love potion which corrupts his mind and tells him that the Winx are Valtor's servers. Sky then left and made the announcement about his one love - Princess Diaspro! On her saying he attacks winx , other specialists , Brandon and Bloom but they manage to escape. Sky is soon cured by Stella's fairydust, and has Diaspro banned from Erakylon. Sky later asks Bloom to forgive him and they reunite and go to the Omega Dimension to rescue Tecna and others. Secret of the Lost Kingdom Sky helps Bloom to discover the truth about her parents and kingdom. He proposes her at the end of the movie and she accepts most instantly.﻿ Season Four Sky goes to Earth and works in a garage together with the other Specialists . It is in this season when Sky meets Andy for the first time. He is a bit jealous concerning Bloom as Andy is there, but Bloom assures Sky that there is nothing between them. Magical Adventure Bloom and Sky want to marry each other but their fathers are against it. Thể_loại:Specialists